


when i grow up (i want to be just like you)

by wavverlyearp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavverlyearp/pseuds/wavverlyearp
Summary: when Nicole answered the door for the trick or treaters, she hadn't expected thisor the one where a girl Nicole helped tells her she wants to be like Nicole when she grows up and Nicole gets a little emotional.





	when i grow up (i want to be just like you)

**Author's Note:**

> so Chip tweeted "a little girl knocks on nicoles door dressed up as sheriff for halloween bc she saw nicole at the station when her mom bailed out her dad from the drunk tank and she wants to be just like nicole when she grows up and protect purgatory from ppl like her parents" and then @'d me to write it, so two hours later here we are 
> 
> hope you enjoy (and happy halloween a day late aka merry christmas) !!

“Happy Halloween baby.” Waverly said softly as Nicole walked through the front door.

 

She’d been sent home an hour early by Nedley, told she was working too hard, again. Of course, the first thing she had done was text Waverly, telling her she was on her way, Waverly suddenly glad she had decided to start getting ready early.

 

Nicole smiled as she looked over to Waverly, simply hearing her girlfriends voice made her heart melt just a little, but seeing her girlfriend tonight, made her heart skip a beat.

 

Waverly was always one to go all out for the holidays, and apparently Halloween was no acceptation, the brunette wearing a black tight cat suit that hugged her delicate body, highlighting her waist and making Nicole’s cheeks blush. Waverly hadn’t stopped there, the costume accompanied by black cat ears, a tail and drawn on whiskers.

 

“Happy Halloween indeed.” Nicole replied, a small laugh intertwined with her words.

 

Even after a hard shift, Waverly somehow made everything seem okay, as if a weight had been lifted off Nicole’s shoulders whenever Waverly was around.

 

“How was work?” Waverly asked as she walked over to wear Nicole was still stood, helping the officer out of her coat, hanging it on the hooks behind them.

 

“The usual.” Nicole said with a sigh, “How long have you been planning _this_?” Nicole asked as she eyed up Waverly’s outfit, the brunette smiling smugly in response.

 

“A while.” She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist, pulling the two of them closer until their hips were together.

 

Just as Nicole began to lean in and close her eyes, a voice made her jump back a little.

 

“Knew you’d like her costume Haught.” Wynonna said with a wide grin, Nicole trying to take a step back as Waverly kept her arms firmly round Nicole’s waist. “I did suggest that a zombie cheerleader might be more up your lane though, after the last performance I caught the end of.”

 

“Wynonna.” Waverly warned sternly, giving her sister _a look_ that spoke louder than words could.

 

“What baby-girl? There’s no need to be ashamed of your kinks.” Wynonna said with a wink, Nicole feeling her face redden the more Wynonna kept talking. As much as Nicole loved Wynonna, it was times like this when she wished her and Waverly lived together, away from the older Earp. But that was a conversation for another time.

 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Nicole said after a second, pulling Waverly away from her glare she'd been giving Wynonna, trying to see how quickly she could get Waverly upstairs and out of this cat suit.

 

Unfortunately for Nicole, Waverly had other plans.

 

Waverly didn’t need to say anything for Nicole to know that she wasn’t going to like whatever the brunette was planning.

 

But she hadn’t quite been expecting this.

 

“Absolutely not.” Nicole said as she looked at the pirate costume spread across Waverly’s bed.

 

“Why not?” Waverly said, trying to hide the smile threatening to curl on her lips

 

“Because the last thing I want to do is dress up as a pirate and spend the evening with Wynonna, who is already tipsy, while we wait for the three kids that live in Purgatory to come get some sweets.” Nicole said as calmly as she could, knowing that if this is what Waverly wanted, it was what she was doing, but it was nice to pretend she had a way out of it.

 

“Please.” Waverly said with a pout she knew Nicole couldn’t say no to, the redhead sighing in defeat as she looked over the pirate costume once more.

 

“God, I hate you.” Nicole said, a small smile forming on her lips as she saw a huge grin breakout on her girlfriend’s face.

 

“Love you too.” Waverly said as she placed a quick kiss on Nicole’s cheek before heading towards the door, Nicole grabbing her wrist before she could walk away.

 

“I’m only doing this if I get to tear that costume off you later.” Nicole said quietly, her eyes drifting the length of Waverly’s body, Nicole feeling her girlfriend shiver in her grasp.

 

“I can’t wait.” Waverly replied, her voice laced in sex, and maybe that’s what would have happened if-

 

“You two disgust me.” Wynonna yelled up the stairs.

 

“How the hell did she even hear that.” Nicole groaned, the moment ruined, Waverly laughing as she left the room.

 

\--

 

It was half eight, Nicole was sat on the couch, watching Wynonna, Jeremy, Waverly and Doc play a drunken game of twister. Occasionally laughing as one of the four of them would fall, dragging the rest of them down on route.

 

The doorbell went for the second time in the two hours they had been waiting, Waverly having gone the first time, Nicole standing back and watching. She loved to watch Waverly interact with kids, it made her feel something she could never express in words, love didn’t even begin to describe what she felt. But this time, Waverly was tangled up in the game, literally, and a little tipsy, and extremely stubborn.

 

So Nicole ended up at the door, a bowl of candy in her hand and a smile stitched on her face.

 

“Trick or Treat!” The little girl said as Nicole opened the door.

 

Nicole felt her heart drop.

 

The girl was wearing a sheriff’s costume, badge and all, a adorable smile on her face as she saw Nicole.

 

Nicole could have sworn she'd seen the girl before, but she couldn't place her.

 

“I love your costume.” Nicole said as she knelt down. The girl can't have been older than ten, making Nicole having to kneel fairly low so she was eye level with her, putting a handful of candy in the girls’ basket as she spoke.

 

The more she looked at the girl the more she was sure she had seen her somewhere before.

 

“Thank you.” The girl whispered, looking down at the floor, not moving away, looking as though she had something to say. 

 

“What’s your name?” Nicole asked gently, not wanting to scare her, looking around behind the girl for her parents but they were nowhere to be seen.

 

“Amelia.” The name hit Nicole like a ton of bricks.

 

The call had come in a few weeks back, maybe even months, a neighbour was concerned about the family next door, having heard screaming coming from the house. Nicole had been sent out. Amelia had bruises on her arms, her parents had said she was clumsy, that she had walked into the door, but Nicole knew better than that.

 

Her parents were known to be at Shorty’s a little too often, a reputation that wasn’t inaccurate by the looks of things.

 

Nicole had told Nedley what she had thought was happening, Nedley had said it wasn’t the first time but there was nothing they could do.

 

Nicole had gone home and cried, Waverly holding her as her body tremebled.

 

She loved her job, she loved helping people, but when she couldn’t help she blamed herself.

 

She felt useless, as if she had failed her.

 

Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking.

 

“Hi Amelia, I’m Nicole.”

 

“I know, you’re Sheriff Haught.” The girl said, looking up at Nicole, her smile beaming. “I dressed up as you for Halloween.” She said proudly, Nicole taking a deep breath as she felt tears building in her eyes.

 

“You look really great as Sheriff.” She said, her voice breaking a little, doing her best to keep herself intact.

 

“When I grow up, I want to be just like you.” Amelia continued, her smile somehow getting wider, her eyes sparkling. Nicole had never seen someone so pure in her life.

 

“And why is that?” Nicole said, a laugh of disbelief bubbling in her throat.

 

“Because I want to help people like you do.” Amelia said, her smile faltering for a second, “Do you think I can do that?”

 

“I know you can.” Nicole replied without missing a second, watching Amelia let out a breath of relief.

 

“I better go, my mom is waiting in the car down the street.” Amelia said, taking a step back. “Happy Halloween Sheriff Haught.”

 

“Happy Halloween Amelia.” Nicole whispered as Amelia skipped away.

 

Nicole didn’t close the door until Amelia had disappeared into the dark, only then gently pushing the door closed.

 

She didn’t move for a minute, resting her head on the door as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

 

It was moments like this that made every hard time she had at work, every bad case, every long shift, every day worth it.

 

“Nicole baby, are you okay?” Waverly yelled from the living room.

 

“Yeah, you alive Haught-Stuff?” Wynonna slurred, Nicole laughing at the nickname, knowing Wynonna was past tipsy now.

 

“Yeah,” Nicole yelled back as she wiped a tear that had fallen from her cheek, “I’m good.”

 

Nicole went back to join everyone, hoping one day Amelia got to be an officer, or even a sheriff and that a little girl would come to her door, dressed like her, and tell her that she was everything she wanted to be, that she’d made a difference.

 

Because all Nicole had ever wanted was to help people, and she was never sure if she was doing the right thing, if the people she was helping were the right people, but tonight she knew she was making the right choices.

 

She knew that she had helped someone, and that is something she would _never_ forget.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, and if you have any one shot ideas, head canons or prompts feel free to send them to me in the comments, or twitter or Tumblr (@earpsolano for everything) 
> 
> love you all
> 
> <3


End file.
